Awaiting Death
by yuuki24688
Summary: Kidnapped and sold to a circus that children were torture and cries could be heard every day; people there wanted nothing more for Death to take them away. Everything changes when they were saved, would they run and join an association they never knew possible or will they embrace death again?
1. Chapter 1 Soon to be tortured

**Rated M for Sadism, Rape, Torture and Adult content**

**Chapter 1: Soon to be Tortured**

* * *

_**Do not go gentle into that good night, Old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light.**_

Pushing herself through the throngs of people, the young ash-blonde girl desperately tried to find her redheaded papa and her ash-blonde mama that she seemed to have lost sight after drifting off as she allured by the colourful lights that were on display.

"Mama? Papa?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hysteria quickly entering her mind as she jumped up and down in frenzy. She's never been alone in the entire 7 years of her life and you could easily blame it on her papa who was overly protective.

The world was a big place, she wondered if she would be able to get out of Nevada, United States one day.

Suddenly feeling someone grasp onto her mouth tightly, she tried to let out a scream but it was more of a muffled choke. Having dealt a blow in the head, her consciousness slowly faded as the last thing she remembered was a nasty brown sack going over her head and being hoisted over something before her world went black.

**死を待つ****- Awaiting Death**

Waking up in a daze as she tried really hard to focus on her surroundings that seemed like a blur as her mind was still fuzzy with the task of trying to recollect what happened; she tried to move but to no avail.

Her legs and arms were firmly tied to the chair by a really tight rope that gave her no choice but to try to relax as she knew if she moved her wrist, the rough texture of the rope would scratch her. The room was way too quiet, she could only hear drops of water drip in a distance and her only source of light was the yellowish light bulb that was flickering erratically.

She could barely make out where she was which made her feel a little panicky. "Hello?" She asked timidly, only to find her voice echo and bounce around the walls.

"Looks like little princess is awake," A brunette man stepped out from the darkness, sneering at her.

"I-I'm not little."

"Well in my books you are, Maka Evangeline_ Albarn_." He enunciated the last word with a strong distaste which made her wonder briefly what did her mama and papa do to make him hate her family so much.

"H-How did you know my name?" She asked fearfully as she shrank back into her seat as the mysterious man continued to inch closer towards her. She wouldn't have been afraid of a stranger if it wasn't for the hatred that filled in his light brown eyes that seemed to have darkened by a few shades.

Maka Albarn had an uncanny accuracy when it came to predicting emotions but right now, she really wishes she couldn't as it almost pained her to feel the extraordinary amount of hate and blood lust that was contained in him.

Letting out a slight shriek as her chair was pushed backwards, afraid of what might be awaiting for her. The intensity of light in the room seemed to have increased - she wished it didn't as she could see a whole bunch of items that were supposedly used for torture. She was petrified - her dreams of becoming a lawyer suddenly shattered and became almost impossible.

"You're lucky your benefactress Arachne gave strict orders to not harm you." He sneered. "So many things I would like to do with you."

The young girl shivered at his almost harmless comment. _Who is Arachne? _She thought as she tried to get her wrists to be released. It we as smashed into the ground by the weight of her body.

She could be rather skinny but she definitely wasn't the lightest feather in the pack, which made here hands more uncomfortable than other already was.

"We better get you ready," He chuckled darkly as he stroked her cheek, making her shudder slightly at his ice cold touch.

_With Death! _Her mind shrieked as he started to unbound her from the chair which gave her a brief amount of relaxation as she could stretch her wrists after all those Goddamn hours of constraints.

As she searched the room for an escape route, she found none. Just a metal door that needs a key to bring unlocked. Chances were standing against her. She wouldn't bring able to knock her out before he kills her with a fatal strike.

She begrudgingly let herself get dragged to where ever she was expected to be, fear stacking on her shoulders like a massive load of homework.

"Lady Arachne, the young girl that you called for your presence is here." Giriko said in a sultry voice as Maka tried hard to not giggle nervously at his attempts to make the black-haired lady notice how he looked like.

As the lady turned around, the ash-blonde stared into her deep set purple eyes that seemed to give an illusion of cobwebs – like she could see everything that was going on.

"Our little guest is here?" She murmured in a slightly musical voice as she opened her fan, covering her mouth. Maka could see that her figure was amazing and made people swoon but underneath the cover was a cold and cruel woman.

However, her attire was definitely something to look at. Her fan had claws jutting out at the wood that held the thin paper together: the fan was completely black and the only obvious thing to see was the cobweb design on it.

She was kind of bemused to see that Arachne dressed up according to the name that she was given – the girl who was so skilful at weaving that she challenged against Athena, the goodness of wisdom and strategy such that she was forever condemned into a spider.

Being caught staring at her _benefactress_, Arachne suddenly took a quick step forward before she slapped her with her fan, her purple eyes impassive. "Bow down me for me, _Albarn_."

The ash-blonde immediately knelt as she tried to contain the pain that was impaled on her. Arachne may look weak and frail but her slaps were pretty offensive and Maka already developed a fear for them the moment she was hit by it.

"Your parents are rather hateful you know..." Arachne muttered as she said in her chair. "They killed my beloved sister and you shall be the tool to keep them in line."

Maka shuddered as she heard that bold statement. Her parents _killed_ people? What monstrosity was that? But then again, her parents refused to tell her their occupations; it must have been to protect her and their own identity.

"Giriko... Bring her to the arena. I'm sure people would love to see the daughter of the Albarns getting tortured."

She let out a yelp as the dirty blonde man pulled her chains; she dug her knees into the ground, her moss green eyes begging for mercy. The wish for someone to help her never reached the spider lady and she knew that she was already on the list to die.

* * *

**The torture has yet to begin but if you don't have a strong stomach... honestly don't read it. But hey, I promised that I would start this story the moment SoulxMaka Love is Complcated ends and I just fulfilled! Feels kinda weird to uplading two new chapters for two multi-chapters instead of one-shot xD But hey, life is all about change~  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The mark of a spider

**Rated M for sadism, torture, soon to be raped and adult content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, I wouldn't bear torturing them if I did.**

**Chapter 2: The mark of a spider**

* * *

**_Giving in doesn't mean I have given up._  
**

She let herself get dragged to the arena – she gave up struggling five minutes ago, knowing that the only result that would come out of it was bloody gums and scrapes plus bruises on her body due to the slightly uneven cemented floor.

She revolted the idea of being raped; hopefully there was an age where they would be excused because it looked pretty horrible to see people getting fucked mercilessly without their consent and I don't think their like knifes gliding around their private parts. Not such a pleasant thought.

She heard the roars of the audience as she saw the slaves lined up in the middle – they were smiling without any choice and she could see through their act – they wanted to stop the charade and scream of inhumanity.

She followed in uniform order as most of them huddled at the end where very less audiences were and faced away from the audience; refusing to make any eye contact in fear of getting punished. Maka saw a girl slowly roll in on a metal operation table, her mouth gaping open as she tried to find out what was going on.

She muffled her sobs as she watched the hopeless girl spasm, trying to get out of the straps that bounded her to the table. She never knew the girl personally - but she pitied her still. Maka couldn't help but shiver in fear as she looked at the mark of a spider that was embedded into their skin. It was the mark of a slave - something that made people think they were less than humans and to be treated like they were just an object.

"Personal skeleton display from her bones! The bid starter is a thousand dollars!" Mosquito shouted, claiming the eyes of the audience.

They fidgeted slightly as they inspected the girl on the table, her amber eyes wide with fear. She had heard her death sentence and there was no way to escape when she couldn't even move her limbs. Having every morsel of your flesh cut off - what a way to go.

Trying to incite some reaction from the audience, he spoke. "Feisty one this is! Thick bones with a delicate skull, a very nice bosom to complete it!" The red-eyed ringleader slowly dragged the scalpel across her leg, making blood leak out of her tan skin.

"A thousand two hundred!" Someone called out.

Maka shrunk back in horror as she watched the bid go up, wishing the ground would swallow her up She knew that inhumanity was in this world but seeing it in action terrified to no end. How could someone possibly like such things? The sinister grin of Mosquito's face grew wider as the bid hit nine thousand dollars. Work was already beginning on the girl.

The workers stabbed the meaty part of the thigh as her back arched up and she screamed which only make the audience snicker. She wasn't given any morphine - she was to die from blood lost pr her heart was crushed by their blood tainted hands.

They pushed the scalpel into her leg, hitting the bone before them slowly and yet forcefully pulled it, her screeching in pain and petrifaction as they started to cut her mercilessly. Maka could almost faint or barf from the scene but she couldn't find herself to even move. She could only stare at the girl getting slaughtered - her screams only keeping her grasp on reality.

Maka could only feel relieved as the girl's eyes rolled to the whites, signalling she had passed away. She was pushed away but Maka knew better it was time for the next event.

She barely snapped out of her traumatized state when he declared her name, allowing her subconsciousness drag her to the set of weaponry. She picked up a sword and a shield that seemed lighter than she thought it would be, hearing the cranking of the chains.

She only realized that they released the beast.

As they released the foul beast from its dark cell; the crowd cheered as the ash-blonde girl stood there in horror - her mind was constantly rewinding the scene that happened just minutes before. She was scarred; knowing that one day she would end up like that girl; lifeless and dead with no future.

Snapping back to reality as the dark-haired beast growled and lunged at her, her breath hitching as the beast went past her. It reeked of death and blood; she stared in a stupefied manner into its territory, seeing a heap of bones that piled in the depth of the cell.

It was the predator, she was the prey, and how could she possibly turn the tables against the beast that showed no humanity in its feral eyes at all? She could only weep for the innocent lives it had devoured; would she be its next snack?

The next lunge took her by surprise as its sharp, jagged teeth pierced into her shoulders as she let out a loud ear-splitting cry which only earned howls of delight from the audience, they snide remarks mocking and admonishing her. She could feel her blood slowly trickle down her fragile skin and see the hungry look in its eyes as it tasted her blood.

She didn't know what compelled her as she made a deathly stab into it throat, seeing its eyes slowly slump shut and its jaw going limp against her. She collapsed onto the ground, crying as she tried to pry open its teeth to release her shoulder; she was victorious but she didn't know why.

She knew she should have died when she could- even if she had to get consumed and satisfy its hunger but it was better compared to the mark of a spider that was burnt into her skin before she was thrown into the cell and left to bleed.

She could only scream in terror of the freedom she had lost and how her life would be on the line in the circus; the burning mark of a spider that was embedded into her skin for eternity, something that would make people presume that she was to be treated as someone who was not worthy of being called a human.

* * *

**I won't write a rape scene so soon as I want the rest of the gang to slowly get into the story, along with my OC that I have created specifically for this! I repeat... do not continue reading this if you don't have a strong stomach. Review please and if I do go overboard, tell me :) Favorite and Follow too!**

**Check out my tumblr page if you haven't: yuuki-illene. tumblr. com**


	3. Chapter 3 The Camellia and Star

**Rated M for sadism, rape, torture and adult content. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I don't think I would have tortured them.**

**Chapter 3: The Camellia and Star**

* * *

_**I think the worst environment we can be in which the days are numbered and not knowing how many are left. The good news is knowing that they are, getting ahead, and investing time to make life better.**_

* * *

It's been a year since she had been kidnapped – a year that the cycles of torture unfold before her. She learnt the ways of plastering a fake smile on her face in order not to be punished, get over your 'act' so that you could quickly seek the comfort of the enclosed space of your cage.

She learnt to pay less heed to the happenings in the arena, especially when it came to the audience paying to fuck. They took pride and joy that they took away their virginity and mock them in disgust saying they were such a slut or whore. '_They really ought to look at themselves in the mirror_' Maka thought.

Yet again, when it came to the segment of being fucked, she could hear the cries of innocent girls having their virtue taken away – bleeding and suffering the loss. She was thankful it was yet to be her turn – she didn't want to be fucked by _them_.

They were dirty rats – taking advantage of people whenever they had the chance. It was all dirty business; that's all Maka could say.

As they finally proceeded to the one place that signaled that the events had come to an end, she heaved a sigh of relief that she was spared for a day. The slaves trudged begrudgingly to the place where they would be kept in their cages; looking longingly at the night skies of the opening of the tent.

Entering the compound of the many cages, suddenly a little boy started to shout and bounce around the place, saying something that anyone could barely comprehend. The ring leader grabbed him as he tugged hard, the little boy's face hitting the ground as he struggled to run.

She was shocked to see what happened next – the black-haired beauty hearing the screams of the bluenette, let out a shriek as she dislocated her ankle from the shackles and managed to limp across the room in a few bounds as she lunged for the ring master, knocking the little boy out of his hands.

The ringmaster's eyes flared with anger as he brought out his whip, the injured girl quickly hugging the boy tightly to her chest and shielding him from what was happening as she muffled her screams as the whip descended on her.

Maka knew for one that it was the most lethal whip, it was soaked with acid and some poison and just one strike was enough to leave a scar. They were the most severe punishment that the circus could give other than throw the slave into a fire. Her mouth went dry as she watched Mosquito lash her time and time again, her face going pale as the blood continuously trickled down from her wounds.

It tore her apart to see this scenario; it reminded her of the girl whose bones turned into a personal skeleton. And there sat the bluenette boy with was being protected by the black-haired girl, wide eyed as he tried to get her out of the way. He knew what was happening - his eyes were confused and hazy as he could not comprehend the girl's thinking and need to save him.

Her navy blue eyes limp shut as she let out a blood-curling scream, the pain of the whip was something she could no longer contain before she passed out, many slaves roaring in fury as they desperately grasp for her, wanting no further harm to be done to her.

As the final stroke of the whip descended upon her, the little boy pushed her aside, using his arm to block it as his turquoise eyes suddenly bloomed into stars, furious as he grabbed the whip, not caring about the pain that he was inflicting upon himself and threw the ringleader, slamming him into the wall.

The slaves watched in awe at the little boy's strength as they cheered, knowing that they finally had a victor in the circus.

"Save please." The bluenette begged as Maka crawled over, digging through the unconscious ringleader's pockets to find the antidote to the pain.

"What's your name?" Maka asked quietly as she tore some cloth that she was wearing, dabbing the antidote onto the girl's wounds, her jade green eyes brimming with tears at the black-haired beauty's courage.

"Black*Star!" He shouted triumphantly before he went back to looking really sad. "Tsubaki always takes care of me…."

"Odd name little boy." Maka teased, trying to lighten up the mood, surprised to see some of the slaves tossing bits and pieces of the cloth they wore to cover themselves to tie her wounds.

Slowly dragging the pair into her cage that could fit a few more people, she laid Tsubaki's head on her lap, stroking her beautiful black tresses. She didn't know how long she sat there as Black*Star fell asleep at the corner and her navy blue eyes cracked open slightly.

"Is Black*Star okay?" Tsubaki asked, her voice hoarse; wincing as she tried to sit up only to feel the pain that wanted to make her throw up.

Looking alarmed, Maka quickly pushed her back onto her lap. "Don't move, you're going to make it worse! I treated his arm wound, don't worry. He's asleep." Maka soothed.

"Thank you…." Tsubaki murmured as she gazed at the little boy who had drool coming out from his mouth, sleeping.

"Say what your story that you ended up here is? Kidnapped?"

The camellia flower shook her head sadly, trying to hold back her sobs. "I was just taking him out for a walk… I often took care of him as he was usually alone at home as his foster parents had to work…. I wished… I wished I didn't take him out when I knew a few people were already staring at me constantly." Tsubaki sobbed, clenching onto Maka's hands, her nails digging into her skin.

"Tsubaki…. It's not your fault." Black*Star huffed as he pat her head gently, frowning slightly at her bandaged face.

"We'll get through this together…. I swear." Maka murmured quietly to herself, vowing that she wouldn't leave these two alone if they ever had a chance to escape. It was all for one and one for all now.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the harsh debut *cough* not really actually XDDD Please do favorite, follow and review! Do tell me if I'm going overboard and where I can improve. I love criticism afterall :P**

**Do read my other stories like_ Mysterious Changes_, _One Word Prompt_****, _To Trust_, _Different_ and _Mixed Enemies_ please!**

**Oh and do follow my tumblr at: sereco4yuu. tumblr. com (its the short form for Soul Eater recommendations for you!)**


	4. Chapter 4 New Arrivals and Experiments

**Rated M for blood, gore and adult content**

**Disclaimer: I think I would be crying while writing this if I owned Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 4: New Arrivals and Experiments**

* * *

_**Pain is life – the shaper, the more evidence of life**_

* * *

After the fateful incident, the people running the circus constantly picked on them, making them feel more humiliated and useless. Like they didn't already have a low self-esteem.

Tsubaki scratched the wall with a stone, counting the days that she had been trapped in here with Black*Star. She would bet that her parents were frantic to find her, along with the bluenette that she took care of and tried to get him out as much misery as possible.

The trio formed a close bond as they got through thick and thin, giving each other a shoulder to cry on when there was excruciating pain, caring for one another as they were a family and not slaves trapped in their eternal hell that would haunt them even if they did escape.

They could only pray that the events they had to participate on were lenient but there was never such luck. '_178 days since I've been here_' the words rang through Tsubaki's mind as her fingers brushed against the wall that was her tracking system on time.

The ash-blonde's head swerved as another three were tossed into her cage, the two blondes glowering at Mosquito with upmost hatred as they grasp onto their bleeding arm. Maka could easily see that they had a rough time before they arrived, the older blonde reeked with alcohol and it was surprising that the damage dealt on them were minor.

The black-haired boy looked positively bored, his pin striped suit torn around the edges as cuts grazed his skin, the blood seeping into the silk material. The red-eyed ring leader cackled as he slammed the iron bar door shut, jiggling his keys.

"I hate that ducking blood-sucking long-nosed bastard." The older blonde spat, her eyes searching the younger blonde, seeing if she was injured.

Maka and Tsubaki giggled at her crude language, knowing that she would be good friends with her. They crept towards the new comers curiously, wondering what their story was. By far, it was a weird pink-haired person who had the worse.

Their _benefactress_'s sister was fond of experimentation and after her first newborn that seemed genderless from the first time he or she was seen, the experiments started. In fact, she proclaimed that she could experiment on her own child because the child wasn't abducted and she could do whatever she damned pleased.

The poor guy ended up suffering from anxiety attacks, depression and constant suicidal thoughts. Arachne's sister definitely seemed like a witch incarnate like her sister, that's for sure. The pink-haired was so unstable that even as a slave, he was more of an exhibition to find out new things he or she feared.

It seemed like the person feared everything.

"So what's your name?" Maka broke the awkward silence.

"Patty!" The blue-eyed girl squealed, before hugging the older blonde. "She's my sissy Liz!"

"Oh, now you tell me she's homo?" The black-haired boy snorts. "Suddenly I feel like I hit on the wrong person on the trip here."

"Patty," Liz rubbed her temples in exasperation before whacking the boy. "I'm not a bisexual, I'm perfectly straight and you –"She sneered – "Grow some fucking balls and get a life. Your fashion sense sucks."

"Well at least I don't seem to be a stuck up narcissist." He shot back.

"Oh, pretty boy using good vocabulary? How_ fancy_." Liz countered back, her little sister bursting into a fit of giggles.

"At least I don't use a string of profanities to prove my worth."

"Why you- "

"Why you what?" The black-haired boy said sweetly, crossing his arms cheerfully, knowing he won the argument.

"SHUT UP!" Maka screeched, slamming both of their heads into the wall.

"What the hell woman –"

Black*Star slammed their heads into the wall again, clapping his hands. "Is tis a kind of gaming for the god to pwlay? Slam their bubble-heads till they dieeeee?"

"What's your name?" Tsubaki asked gently, shaking the boy to see if he was still conscious.

"Seth Evans." He croaked, moaning about his head wound.

'_What a priss_' Maka thought, wondering which day he would die if he was pain sensitive. Surely he would die fast.

"I knew once Patty and I became captives…. We would become slaves but who knew it would be crazy town? "Liz groaned.

The slaves near them stopped sobbing as they came closer to them, smiling through their tears. "It's just them."

Caught by surprise that Patty suddenly blocked her view, it forced the ash-blonde to stare right into her sapphire blue eyes with her jade green ones. "Do ya like giraffes?"

"Sure?" Make said in an unsure tone.

Clasping her hands in her smaller hands, Patty squealed! "Yay giraffe!"

"I bet they dissect giraffes here or something….." Soul murmured, fiddling with his red dress shirt, taking of his ebony black tie.

"Say what?"The younger blonde's voice took on a dangerous tone before getting onto her speed, punching the poor boy at the side of the head, waving her fist in the air. "No one insults giraffes." Her mood turning back into her happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Is she always like this?" Maka asked soundlessly, watching her prance around as if she was in an amusement park.

"Pretty much." Liz sighed, lying on her back.

"Sounds miserable…. Like a second Black*Star." Tsubaki said sympathetically.

"Only that my sis is twice worse." Liz deadpanned.

Maka hissed involuntarily as he eyes narrowed into silts, Giriko coming into their view with a sinister-looking smirk on his face. Who would be the victim of today?

He dragged out the Brooklyn sisters along with Evans, the pair squirming in his grasp as they struggled to set themselves free as he slapped them senseless, before stepping on their legs painfully, making sure they could not escape before laughing maniacally.

The trio that were left in the cell exchanged panic glances with each other, wondering what was going to happen to them. They may have met for such a short amount of time but the connection was already there.

* * *

Unknowingly, a week passed quickly as the trio's spirit was dampened, not seeing Seth, Liz and Patty returning. They were really worried; they wondered what abomination the experiment team would come up with.

They kept glancing at the steel door that remained shut, locking out the rest of the slaves out of the happenings that happened in there. Some never came out and when the door opened, a stench would reek. If it succeeds, the experiment subject would be in more pain than ever and seldom had it given them more happiness.

"Tsubaki….. Do you think they'll make it out alive?" Maka asked quietly as she sobbed silently, trying to calm her burning skin that had just burnt her entire back as she defied the audience the entertainment.

"The sisters are fighters….. I'm sure they will." The camellia smiled weakly as she tended to the green-eyed slave's back, looking at the raw burning flesh that was swollen.

"Seth is my brather. Imma sure he woody." The bluenette chirped, testing out the words that came out of his mouth.

"Let's hope….." Maka muttered under her pants, trying to hold in the screams that were trapped in her parched throat.

Nightfall approached quickly as Maka could finally slip into slumber. It was better to rest a few hours and tried to get the searing pain off her mind – even if it was for a while. A set of slight squeaky wheels rolled down the blood splattered cemented floor, before they placed the conjoined sister and the albino boy back into the cell; a smile on the scientist's lips, knowing that this might have been their best experiment yet.

**A week ago~ Soul's P.O.V**

I've just been stripped bare, hating the fact I was half naked, if not for the hospital scrubs that gave me a measure of privacy. The blood scent was thick in the air and it made me want to puke my guts out – it smelt so much of rust and salt.

I knew I was in for it…. But it honestly made me curious what was in store for me. I've seen the kinds of things they've done and none of them were ever pretty. It disfigured the slaves when their virtue and innocence had already been destroyed enough.

They pushed me into the room before they strapped me into the metal table, their eyes surveying my body on where they should start.

I could hear muffled conversations on the background and it disturbed me on what was going on.

"…. Morphine?"

"None….. Feel the pain."

"Start…. Eyes."

They started to move around the room, gathering all the things needed for the surgery that may cause my life. One of them looked apologetically at me as they mouthed sorry before the sharp object descended down my eyes, making me scream.

It felt like they were goring my eye out – my eyelids couldn't snap shut like it wanted to, it was burning as I felt blood trickled down my tan skin. I couldn't move my neck; it gave an impression that I was being strangled as my neck tried to move.

The gory process continued as I felt every single pain that was being dealt on me. I felt blind for hours – as the continued to dig deeper into my eyeballs. I don't think I have whites anymore – felt like I would condemned to being a blind forever.

I knew my sight had returned when they stopped poking my eyeballs but a bandage replaced it instead. I felt the raw burning sensation continuing beneath my skin as it wanted a release. I couldn't blink just yet – it would surely cause me pain so I resisted blinking.

I screamed as I squinted my eyes shut, a sharp thick needle poking into my scalp as I writhe under the torture. I quickly opened my eyes, knowing that I was crying – really hard. I think I just became a faucet.

I couldn't believe I was still awake as they suddenly opened my mouth, making it as wide as possible. I was really thirsty – it felt like I was in a desert and been hydrated for years. Something poked into my gum but the pain was minimal; the other pain I felt was worse. I could taste the raw taste of my own blood. I swallowed it unwillingly.

The last blow that they landed on me was the huge slash that went from my left shoulder to my right waist made me scream the loudest I ever had in my entire life, my lungs suddenly losing air as the strap strangled me, the leather straps biting into my skin. I lost to the darkness.

**Liz's P.O.V**

Holding Patty's hand like my life depended on it, she looked at me worriedly as she brushed a tendril of hair off my face. "You look pretty," She cooed, smiling brightly at me.

I could feel the anxiety seeping out of her skin but she hid it rather well. She had always been one of the strongest actress – when our dog died she shed no tears and instead she tried to comfort me. I knew she cried herself to sleep for a month straight but in order to support her; I didn't push the matters further.

I was glad to be in a close approximate as her but it worried me why were we on conjoining surgery tables, our ass naked as heck.

The surgeons gave us lusty stares as I glared at them, one of them suddenly grasping my chin. "This one is a feisty one. Put the other to sleep. Let this girl feel and witness everything."

"Sadistic bastard." I shot, my body trembling with anger. At least… at least my beloved sister didn't have to suffer any pain as much as I did. For her…. Anything.

I would quit smoking and stop this unhealthy lifestyle if it could get us out of this hell hole, we were the devils of Brooklyn and yet…. Here we are, strapped in and ready to receive our death penalty. Well at least we are together.

She gripped onto my hand tightly as she shook her head furiously, pleading me not to anger them anymore. My anger dissipated slightly, I nodded before I watched the morphine get inserted into her.

'_Sleep well…._'

The moment the morphine worked, they snapped into action, I screeched in horror as I clamped my eyes shut, feeling the pain as the cut open a part of my scalp, along with Patty's. I feared the horrors that were going to happen as I saw how her face was contorted into pain and I knew she was feeling a measure of it.

My mind was screaming for her to deepen her sleep so she didn't have to see or feel any of this. She did not deserve this. She shouldn't have been condemned into a slave. She shouldn't have been. Why is the world so hateful?

Feeling a sharp jab in my brain, I screamed, losing consciousness but it felt like they were making a meal out my already damaged from smoking brain.

**Normal P.O.V~ Back to reality**

Maka let out a silent scream she let out a gasp, looking at her experimented friends. Seth looked so different. Instead of black-haired and blue-eyed boy that constantly infiltrated her dreams for a cry of help, it was replaced with a white-haired boy and red-eyed boy with jagged sharp teeth and a huge scar across his chest.

"What did they do to you?" She curled up in a ball, not caring about the pain that she was feeling from her back and the rust that hit her skin, elevating the pain.

Liz and Patty were to be joined forever – the stitches on a large part of their scalp conjoined them together; hair will never grow from there again. "What kind of abomination is this?" She screamed as she banged her head against the wall, not caring whether she was bleeding and her blood was smearing onto the walls.

_How the hell can I help them?_

She turned around, weak as she faced red wine and turquoise eyes staring at her incredulously.

…

* * *

**You probably hate me so much right now. This is most likely the most gory and bloodiest chapter there will be unless of course I decide to torture Arachne or Medusa but I don't see that happening anytime soon. Tell me if I went overboard, I need to edit if I did XDDD Please favorite and follow but trust me…. Once this hell is over, it'll be worth it!**

**Follow me on tumblr: sereco4yuu. tumblr. com.**

**Make sure you check it out! And I'll see you in the next update so stay tuned alright?**


	5. Chapter 5 Newborn

**Rated M for blood, gore, rape and adult content**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Soul Eater though I really want to kidnap Soul. He's hot.**

**Chapter 5: Newborn**

* * *

_**Lose your pride; lose your patience, lose your mind. But whatever you do….  
Don't lose hope**_

* * *

He trembled within his cell as glanced around. It had been too long since he arrived. Five years was just plain crazy.

He was losing it.

The golden-eyed boy kept seeing papers drift around the room in a synchronized manner as his mind urged him to seal the contract. He had refused and it only got worse and people thought he went mad. Maybe he was.

He had asked others if they saw what he saw and they just told him that he was a crazy asshole who had lost his own grip on humanity and joined madness for a change. He really wished he was mad – it would give him an explanation for all he had seen and heard.

_Sign your fate  
You can't escape  
It's just blood  
A drop or two  
It'll be soon  
It'll be sealed  
Connection be made  
Surrender your fate_

The words constantly repeated in his head as he pounded on the walls with a tear-streaked face, wanting so badly for it stop that. The temptation was great – his common sense told him that the pieces of paper once they were signed there were definitely no loopholes.

He feared of what it might bring to him.

He growled in frustration as he grabbed one piece of paper, efficiently making the rest disappear. He nicked onto his finger as he signed it, tossing back into mid-air as it burst into flames, a silver lining seared through him as three half lines permanently embedded into his hair and two glossy sliver rings with a skull appeared on both his fingers.

His hand shot forth as if it wasn't his own as the back of hands touched before he laid it straight, summoning a purple portal where Lord Death appeared, wearing a skull mask and a unique black robe.

"Good job Kiddo-kun." His huge hands shot out before Kid felt he lost control of his sight.

**+~*~+~*~+~*~+死を待つ - Awaiting Death+~*~+~*~+~*~+**

Saying that he was shocked simply wasn't right. Lord Death was really surprised when he felt the air change as all of his consultants shot out of the Death Room when a sudden wave of wind hit them and only rendering the grim reaper being able to stand up to it.

He breathed as he stared at the weird golden-eyed pale boy stare back at him as his hands dropped down to the sides as he finished the invocation. "Good job Kiddo-kun." He murmured, wondering how he knew his name.

A new Shinigami had just been born, like how he was when he sealed the contract that was driving him half crazy.

"Azusa, find out where Kid is right now."

The raven-haired female nodded as she pushed up her glasses, steadying herself as she knew that quite a bit of her energy would be sucked out when she used her Senrigan. The red-head hovered close by, afraid that the lady may collapse.

Azusa drew out a map with skill and quickly surveying the area as she felt her energy quickly fading, wondering how long she could hold and how much area she could cover. Her Senrigan had its disadvantages; it would suck the energy out of the user and person being used.

"It's complete Lord Death….." The bespectacled lady said faintly before she fainted onto the ground, her chest heaving up and down – the only sign that she was alive and had yet to die from exhaustion.

"Stein-kun, are you sure you can't do anything to make the Senrigan a little more perfect?" Lord Death asked, looking at the well drawn out map lay in front of him. It was perfect as usual, no more and no less from the Head of Committee. "It pains me to see Azusa this way after she uses her ability every single time."

The gray-haired scientist shook his head, looking bored. "If I could, I already would have…. Wouldn't I? I suppose I could try, but theoretically speaking if she practiced more, she would have more control over it wouldn't it?"

"Well said. Stein-kun, you and Marie are to make it burn and save all the hostages. Bring them back here if they want, let them choose. Make sure it burns up real good."

"Alright." Marie lamented as she headed out of the door heading for the right only to be dragged by the scientist by the collar as he wheeled out on his roller chair

Protests and remarks filled the air as the pair started to argue for all their worth.

* * *

Smoke.

Really thick smoke.

It shook Maka and the others awake as they awoke from their painful slumber, shocked to see the entire place engulfed in flames.

"Crouch down!" Maka croaked as she breathed through the little cloth she had on her skin. She could practically see the heat sizzle from the ground as the fire licked its way up to the top of the tent. _Calm down Albarn, we'll get through this_. She chanted in her head as she touched the metal, her hand shooting back as she felt how hot it was.

If they stayed here, they were guaranteed to be burned into burnt alive.

No matter what, she vowed that she WILL get her friends out alive, even if she had to sacrifice her own. Patty was sobbing hysterically as Liz tried to hug her but only to fail. They may be conjoined but they could only share a limited amount of contact.

"Stand back." Maka hissed she clamped onto the hot metal bars as she pried it open easily as it was melting under the heat. She could easily mould it into a weapon but her hands were too burnt as she cried, making an opening for her friends. It wasn't a good scenario now to nurse her hand that seemed like a chunk of blistering and raw red angry flesh.

"Get on me." Soul said gruffly as she patted his back, signaling for Maka to get on. She shook her head in denial as she continued on to the next cell, trying to ignore the pain that was coursing throughout her veins as her mind screamed for her to back off or she was seriously going to burn he hand completely.

She didn't care for the current moment; she just wanted to save her fellow slaves. They had been cooped up here for four years and soon approaching five and she was not going to let their lives end here. Not when it just begun.

"Damn it Maka." Soul growled as he tossed her onto his back as they made a run, Maka pounding onto his back, screaming that she had to save them. Soul couldn't help but cringe each time a punch landed on his back. It was probably a couple degrees hotter than he was and damn did the woman punch well.

"Calm down the fuck down!" Soul hissed as he placed her onto her two feet, shaking her hysterically as he started into her jade green eyes that were filled with pain and sadness. "Black*Star is freeing them! He won't die! He's a fucking fighter! You hear me!?"

Maka nodded as she glanced at the direction of where metal was clashing, shocked to find a grey-haired man holding a hammer and fighting off Mosquito. Maka cackled madly as she limped forward. "I want to rip off that goddamn blood-sucking monster's head so badly…."

Soul cautiously tugged her hand, knowing that the ash-blonde girl was slowly losing her conscious to humanity and giving into hatred. He had seen the amount of hatred that oozed out of her every single time any of them got hurt and from her stories before she was kidnapped from her parents unlike most of the slaves who were homeless or unwanted.

"Don't stop me Soul…." She smirked as she picked up a whip, swinging it a few times before she dashed forward impossibly fast, wrapping the whip around Mosquito's neck tightly while he was concentrating on fighting the bespectacled man, pulling him onto the ground.

Her eyes were wild with malice as she bent down, pushing her injured foot into his ribcage. "I've been waiting for this day where I get to give you back every wound, every harm, and every torture you have given me…. Do you know that?" She whispered into the red-eyed ringleader's ear as she tighten her grip on whip, pulling it free before she tied his hands and legs together.

The grey-haired man just looked bemused as he studied the ash-blonde's soul, seeing how strong it was. "Sir, could you lend me your hammer please?" She asked sweetly, eying his weapon.

_Let's have a little experiment. _Stein thought as he handed her Marie who was sending him panicked waves, saying that they couldn't possibly sync their souls when they have yet to go through the change. The girl surprised the pair; she actually linked with Marie perfectly.

_I'm definitely bringing her back to Death City… She has a raw potential hidden in her. _ Stein sent telepathically to Marie who nodded in bewilderment as the girl proceeded back to Mosquito.

She swung it with ease before she landed the hammer onto his knee, breaking the joint. Mosquito let out a cry of pain. "That was for kidnapping me and stealing me away from my parents….."

"That would be for inflicting harm on me…." She murmured wickedly as she broke his long nose.

"This is for nearly killing my friends and changing them…." She cackled, breaking a few bones of his ribcage.

"And this…. Most of all…. IS BRINGING THIS MISERY FOR ALL OF US!" She screeched as she landed a death blow onto his skull hard as he went limp.

She couldn't stop sobbing convulsively as she curled up into a ball, throwing the hammer aside, clutching onto her head. "What have I done?" She croaked. As much as Mosquito deserved such a painful death…. She really wished she hadn't tainted her own hands with _his_ blood.

She didn't care if her hands were injured as she took the hammer and landed a blow on her own hand, screaming in pain and rage as she smashed her hands, not giving a damn. When her tears were on free-flow, she was about to land the final blow on her hand, Soul grabbed her and hugged her tight, making her drop the hammer and let her hands sway freely on her sides, broken.

"What have you done to yourself Maka?" Soul asked as he felt his heart clench painfully. He hated to see her get hurt and worse was that she was hurting herself.

She stared at her hands as she dragged it onto her lap. "I killed Mosquito…. My hands are no longer of use…. I don't want his blood to spread to my entire body! I WILL NOT BE LIKE HIM. NO!" She bawled.

Soul rocked her, trying to get the poor girl to calm down. The circus was burnt to the ground as slaves limped out, cries heard in the air. They were of freedom and of the pain they felt, the hopelessness because they simply did not know what to do with their future.

How many days have they been dreaming of this great escape? Yet why didn't anyone have plans? The slaves watched their horrid past burn down real good with the thick black smoke billowing into the night sky, only some of the boards remained standing but charred.

Bones of the beast and previous slaves were scattered onto the ground, some tried to nurse their burnt wounds though it didn't really matter since they had felt much worse.

The rest of the gang went towards them as they embraced each other, crying. They had rescued most of the slaves, though some chose to die here. They wanted their souls to be free and they couldn't live every day knowing that the dreaded spider mark would make them remember all the things they've been through and how much horrible things that had been done before their very eyes.

Liz and Patty came out the last with a black-haired boy with three lines across half his head, murmuring something about him already collapsed on the ground when they found him and things heavy ceiling was about to come down on them. **(A/N: Kid officially joins the group!)**

They grey-haired man was suddenly standing next to a blonde lady, who's clothes were stained with blood whereas her partner in comparison was squeaky clean. "You have two choices." His voice rang into the air. "Come to Death City with us and we'll care for you. It's not a slavery centre – we will train you to become strong and protect yourselves. Or you could enjoy life the way you want. Your choice."

* * *

**Wow O.O I wrote a lot. And yes, they are going to go to Death City where all the drama and some of my AU plans coming to life. It'll be fun! Review to tell me if this chapter was okay, favorite and follow if you think this is worth it.**

**By all means, check out my other stories like **_**Different**_**, **_**To Trust**_**, **_**Mixed Enemies**_**, **_**Mysterious Changes**_**, **_**One Word Prompt**_** and **_**Sated Craved Saved**_**!**

**My tumblr: sereco4yuu. tumblr. com**


	6. Chapter 6 Death City

**This chapter is pretty clean, Rated T for crude language**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Soul Eater!**

**Chapter 6: Death City**

* * *

_**Some days you just have to let the tears fall, be it sorrow or happiness. They do not mean you're weak – they mean you are strong enough to let go of your pain or literally overflowing with happiness.**_

* * *

"We'll go." Maka's hoarse voice broke out as she tried to stand, only to fall into Soul's arms, panting from the pain that she had inflicted on herself and her raw blistering flesh.

The rest of the slaves murmured words of agreement as they got to their feet, some who are slightly healthy helping the weaker ones. Black*Star helped Liz and Patty to get up as they moved in a group, their eyes searching out for dangers in the forest. It was a natural instinct now for them – it was to pay attention or possibly get wrecked again.

"How long will this journey be?" Soul asked, looking worried as the ash-blonde girl's heaving got more and more serious by the second and Patty looked so pale whereas Liz looked pretty alright in comparison. Most of the slaves looked like they were going to pass out of fatigue.

"A mile's walk before transport will arrive in approximately…. An hour and a half."

"What?" Patty's voice said faintly before she collapsed, bringing Liz down with her.

"Patty!" Liz, Tsubaki, Maka screamed as Maka eyes went limp shut from the searing pain and exhaustion, her world going dark just as Patty had before.

* * *

Patty woke up as she felt someone grasp her arm as she looked to her left, seeing her sister's face looking at her, her other hand brushing her face.

Wait.

Her other hand?

It was impossible for Lizzy to touch her hand because she would bend her head.

She screamed as she scrambled off the bed, seeing a patch of Liz's head being bandaged with huge gauze. "W-W-We're not joined?" Patty whispered as she touched the side of her head. "It's impossible…." She murmured to herself.

Her sister's eyes glistened with tears as she crawled towards her, grabbing her hand as she tried to soothe her by circling her finger on the palm of her hand.

"Not anymore…. We aren't conjoined anymore." Liz whispered.

**Flashback**

"_Save her please! She's the only kin I have!" Liz sobbed as she desperately tried to drag Patty and herself up but to no avail._

_Stein frowned as his fingers brushed the patch that conjoined the Brooklyn sisters together. "We'll need surgery for this. I suggest we hurry." His voice murmuring fast before he shouted at the other slaves. "Carry both of them! You – "He pointed at Liz – "I'll have to knock you out before you take more energy out of her." _

_Her vision went black._

**Fast forward**

"_Girl, I need to you to make a decision." The grey-haired man looked at her seriously. _

_Liz realized that she strapped to a surgery table as she waved her hand wildly. "NO! I DO NOT WANT MY SISTER TO GO THROUGH CRUEL TORTURE AGAIN! HELL NO! YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF!"_

_The grey-haired man constrained her, hissing. "You'll need this operation. If you don't she'll die. You'll follow soon after. It seems like your brains have connected and your body is dominating hers. If I don't separate you, I won't guarantee that she'll be able to live long because you're taking the nutrients she needs." _

"_Then what are you waiting for!? Do it!" She urged, not even hesitant about a single thing._

"_But," the man muttered. "She might be a little crazy in the mind because I have to cut a little of her nerves off. She will bear the consequences of this surgery. Are you sure you want this? Wouldn't it be better if you just let her have a painless death than suffer mental problems for the rest of her life?"_

"_I love her; she has a whole life ahead of her. I cared for her for so many years, no way in hell am I giving up on that motive now! She only seen the cruel part of the world, she deserves to see so much more." Her voice croaked at the last sentence._

"_Very well, brave one. I'll try to minimize the damage done."_

**Flashback end**

* * *

Right on the dot as the sisters hugged each other, trying to comfort each other, Stein came in.

Liz swerved her head, glaring at the threat, only to have her eyes softening as she smiled wistfully at the doctor. She mouthed 'Thank you' to Stein as the grey-haired man just simply nodded, tossing them two grey hats which she caught efficiently.

"Wear this." He said, pushing up his glasses. "I've injected a kind of gas in the hat such that you'll heal faster and at the same time it allows me to monitor how your head is doing. Until your hair fully grows out, do not take it off."

Liz nodded at the strict directions in disbelief. "We can still have…. hair at the spot?" She whispered. If it could cover up those stitches... It would make forgetting easier.

"Yes, I altered the skin cells on your head such that you could regenerate hair."

"Thank you so much…. How can I repay you?" Liz bit her lip. She never felt so in debt to someone. He saved them from the misery of the circus and separated her and her sister along with saving her? She wouldn't mind giving her life to him.

"Live on." He said before the door shut.

Stein walked towards the other room where Maka was in, not shocked to see the albino staying ever so diligently at her side. '_They could become great partners…._' The thought rang in his head as the scientist smirked suddenly.

"Stop smiling so sinisterly, it's creepy." Soul murmured.

Stein contorted his face back to its emotionless state, cranking the screw as he tried to remember the data of the ash-blonde girl.

"Make sure she has to wear gloves as her hands are awfully sensitive after I fixed her broken bones and her burnt skin. She will have scars on her entire back so make sure you tell her to wear warmer clothes. We don't want her to get an infection." He ranted off as the albino nodded at all the suggestions.

"Anything else?" Soul asked politely.

"Nothing. Tell your black-haired friend to make sure she puts the medicine cream on her scars to make it look less obvious and serious. And you are one hell of interesting since they managed to permanently change your hair color and eating habits…."

"You researched on me?" Soul spat.

"It adds to the fun." The scientist smirked, walking out, leaving Soul as he wrapped his fingers around her thin wrist.

"Wake up…." He murmured.

"Who said I wasn't awake?" A soft voice rang out teasingly.

"Maka!" Soul lips curved into his signature smirk.

"Hey, Soul." She smiled her jade green eyes still slightly cloudy from constantly being forced to sleep from the medicine that was constantly injected to make her fall asleep. "So…. Have you thought of your surname?"

Soul groaned, glaring half-heartily at her. "It's been 3 years since you brought that conversation up. I wished you hit your head and forget that."

"It doesn't hurt to have good memory." Maka teased playfully.

**Flashback**

"_Damn it Maka, what were you thinking when you banged your head against the wall? I know red is a nice color but smearing your paint like that doesn't technically help." Soul said sarcastically._

"_Seth, ever the joker." Maka rolled her eyes, feeling the effects of blood lost taking toll on her._

"_It's not Seth anymore. It's Soul." He shrugged as his fingers ran through her ash-blonde tresses._

"_Why change it? I like the name Seth." Maka bit her lip, doodling imaginary things on the uneven jagged ground._

_"You'll be the first to say that... but_ _Seth, the prodigy pianist is dead." Soul deadpanned. "It was already set when the mark of the spider was burned permanently into his skin," He growled, his hand reaching out instinctively to his shoulder blade._

"_True…." She murmured softly. "It's not like you'll be able to touch a piano here…. The most is a simple weapon to kill someone isn't it?" _

"_That roughly sums it." Soul muttered._

"_So what will be your surname?" Maka asked, looking curiously at the albino._

"_No idea." Soul smirked._

**End of Flashback**

"Eater. Soul Eater." The name rolled off his tongue.

"That's unique." Maka smiled cheekily. "Like you…. "She murmured as she brushed his colorless locks of his face.

"_Albarn_, now that's weird." Soul snorted sarcastically.

"Well suck it up because I think I like being Maka Evangeline Albarn." She stuck out her tongue. "It just... gives me a connection with the parents I never really knew ya know?"

Soul nodded, agreeing completely. "Well then mademoiselle... I think I'll call myself Soul 'Eater' Evans then."

* * *

"Senpai." Stein said, gesturing for Spirit to come closer.

The redhead death scythe grinned good-naturedly as he went up to the scientist, wondering what he wanted.

"What's your daughter's name?" He asked, light glinting off his glasses.

Spirit froze at the question. "What's with the sudden weird question?" Family questions were almost a no go zone because he really missed the two woman in his life. One was killed in a mission to find the main headquarters of Arachnophobia while the other was kidnapped at a young age of seven. God knows if she's alive.

But if Stein was asking…. There had to be a motive.

His voice broke slightly as he muttered her name. "Maka, Maka Albarn." He was truly proud that she was his daughter. She was so smart, almost a photo copy image of his deceased wife. He regretted the day where his little angel went missing - his wife didn't stop searching for her and over-worked herself at times. If only he had been more fiercely protective of what was his...

"Well, what a coincidence. There happens be an ash-blonde, green eyed girl in the infirmary who looks exactly like Kami and with the exact same name." He cracked, smiling.

Spirit's breath hitched as he sprinted towards the infirmary, running faster than he ever had before, not giving a damn about how hard his heart was pounding. He slammed open the door as he looked into those beautiful green eyes, breathless.

Her eyes widened in surprised as if she was sucked into a memory as she stared the redhead.

"Angel?"

His voice… it felt like they hadn't been separated for five years.

"Papa…."

* * *

**Oops. Just left you hanging XDDD Finally the father and daughter meet! Thumps up to Stein and trust me…. The meeting will be super hectic and full of drama. May the over protectiveness begin! Stay tuned to the next chapters!**

**Read my other stories like **_**Different**_**, **_**To Trust**_**, **_**Sated Craved Saved**_**, **_**One Word Prompt**_** and **_**Mysterious Changes**_**!**

**My tumblr and do follow: sereco4yuu. tumblr. com**


	7. Chapter 7 Restarting (not exactly)

**Chapter 7: Restarting (not exactly)**

**Rated M for rape and adult content**

* * *

_**Turn your pain into wisdom **_

_**- Oprah Winfrey**_

* * *

"Papa… is that really you?" The ash-blonde girl asked hesitantly as she leaned forward, scrutinizing the redhead that stood before her in shock. His face was almost as if it was carved from her imagination or memory – it was the same, except that there were a few wrinkles here and there.

"He's your dad? He looks nothing like you." Soul whispered in disbelief, his head turning back and forth so fast that it looked comical as the albino tried to find similarities.

Tears welled up in Spirit's eyes as recognition hit him, his little darling angel has returned and he was never going to let go. He was going to make up for the lost years. "MAKAAAAAA!" Her father sobbed, pouncing onto the poor girl as she screamed.

"Get off her, old man." Soul grunted as he yanked his collar, flinging him back to the wall as he pulled Maka back up on the bed, giving him a frosty stare for hurting the green-eyed patient.

"Octopus-head, how dare you try and separate me from my daughter!?" He demanded, standing taller. "I've lost her for FIVE YEARS you idiot, and now you're trying to steal her away from me?" Spirit scowled his hand turning into a scythe as it pierced through the white pastel walls, making Soul cornered.

"Well, nut case…." Soul murmured, his dull red eyes becoming almost alive as the redness in his eyes looked like newly split blood. "Your _dear_ daughter is injured and you suddenly hugged her? Have you not thought of her injuries or how fragile she could be? Back off." Soul growled, grabbing the grey and black scythe with ease and pushing it back.

"Maka don't tell me you hang out with such people." Spirit hissed. "They are bad company."

"Bad company? You call the people who saved lives bad company? Figures." Soul snorted.

"Go to hell." Spirit spat.

"Been there, felt the pain, survived." Soul said indifferently, looking out of the window.

"Can you guys speak in a civilized manner?" Maka snapped, glaring at both parties, cutting her father off before he could attempt to make another smart ass remark.

"Maks, if we were barbaric, we would have gone for each other's throat just now." Soul pointed out.

"Well, you are definitely barbaric." Spirit smirked. "With untamed hair and a cocky demeanor and no respects for the elders, you are no different from a cave man."

"At least I don't have a scent on myself as if a ton of cheap perfume had been dunked onto me and there are lip stains on my neck." Soul countered back. "And I thought you had a wife?"

"She's dead, boy." Spirit snarled, grabbing the albino by the collar.

"Doesn't give you a reason to be unfaithful either."

"Stop these immature acts now!" Maka hollered, pushing them away the last the last second they lunged at each other. "Soul's my savior and friend, you are NOT allowed to kill him or I _will_ kill you myself." Maka frowned, asking her papa to not use weapons. "Soul, stop insulting papa or you'll have hell to pay with later."

"Like you could – "

"MAKA CHOP!"

The first aid book landed on the albino's boy thick skull, he withered onto the floor like a snake, collapsing, promising that he would be unconscious for an hour or two at least. She winced at the searing pain from her hands as she grasped onto the bed sheets, willing the burning sensation to cool down, dropping the book.

"Papa!" She sent a warning look at him. "The time for you to give me the bird and bees talk is long gone! Your daughter's fucking virtue was stolen from her a year ago! Get over with it, because she's got no innocence left." She gritted her teeth, admitting the sad truth.

* * *

"_Well princess, it's finally your BIG day…." Giriko cackled, dragging the ash-blonde slave by the hair as she yelped, squirming under her grip._

_She dreaded this day – she definitely didn't want the dicks of filthy man in her. It made her a slut and more miserable than she already was. But to them…. They had no pity – it was all pleasure for them._

"_So many people paid to fuck ya, do ya know that?" The blonde man chuckled, tossing her into the arena where men were lined up, eying her as if she was the most appetizing piece of meat._

_She shivered as she tried to scramble away; she would fight a million beasts than face this. She let out an 'oof', Giriko kicking her gut, signaling for the men to start giving her hell; a memory that would be burnt into the back of her mind._

_The men undid the fly of their pants as one of them pulled her roughly, pushing this dick into her mouth as she held in the instinct to puke. There was this filth smell that she couldn't understand and she loathed it._

_The men towered over her as she felt cornered; suddenly she felt that the audience that used to mock her and insult her was nothing because in her entire life she had never felt so much fear seeping out of her skin._

_She let out a strangled gasp as one of the men grabbed her hips and slammed into her painfully as she let out a sob, feeling her hymen rip. Virginity was like a bubble once it's popped, you can't mend it anymore._

_The pain continued as the man pounded into her, the other making her deep throat his dick forcefully. It had taken so much restraint to keep the bile from rising and she would never know where she got so much tolerance from._

_She barely paid attention to the man's loud moans as he climaxed, his semen jutting out into her mouth as she cringed, tasting the foul taste of it. If she thought pre-semen was bad – this was probably twice worse._

_She screamed in pain as a whip descended on her as she glared at the man who was swinging it above his head like a cowboy, giving her another whip as crimson blood started to leak out from the prominent wound. It was almost as if her skin cracked apart; a sight that she didn't love at all._

_Nails dug into her hips as men teased her anal opening with their dicks by pressing against it, tears were already streaming down her eyes and she was almost affirmative that she was bleeding from her vulva. _

_Her body was abused for hours or maybe days because the men seemed to have an insatiable appetite for pleasure, she was left panting shallowly and looking at the blood stained floor. Her clothes were nowhere to be seen as it was ripped to shreds, her body with so many knives and whip marks that she thought was impossible to accumulate._

"_It's all good business, sweetheart." Giriko murmured as he dragged her limp body back to the cell, leaving her friends to tend to her._

* * *

Maka shook her head at the memory as she clutched onto herself, not caring about the pain she was causing to herself anymore. She had lost her virtue; her innocence to unknown men who didn't give a damn about her.

She laughed darkly, knowing her life would never revolve around fairytales. They didn't exist because the days of dreaming were over, because if she ever had a Prince Charming, he would guarantee to be beaten up for coming too late.

She grabbed her father's hand that reached out to ruffle her hair, growling. "Don't touch me. I'm not worth your love – I'm covered in so much filth."

"Filth or not – you're still my daughter. Joining this association means starting anew for you." Spirit murmured, pulling his once lost daughter into a tight embrace and letting her cry her heart out of what she had lost and found at the same time.

He was determined to let her heal. Plus the fact that he was going to kill those motherfuckers who did this to his angel.

Soul watched the affectionate and united father and daughter enviously as he gazed out of the window, slightly curious how his family was coping. But being isolated from other societies in Death City didn't particularly help and that felt like it was two lives ago instead of one.

It had been three years since he joined the circus and lost his rightful name as Seth Evans because he was a different person. Three years that he seen so much about how inhumane people could be; two years that he had gotten to know a group of people he knew he would keep forever because of the unbreakable bond and pain they shared. A few days where he fully decided his name and also escape out of their impending hell.

If he ever had a chance; he would say that he was proud to survive something that horrible and he wouldn't want to change a thing.

Maka looked over her papa's shoulders to meet the albino's red wine eyes with her tear-filled green ones, both of them touching the mark of the spider. They knew their fight for freedom hasn't ended just yet.

As if they were speaking telepathically as their eyes filled with hatred and hurt, they knew they were on the same page.

_The past would still catch up with us sooner or later._

* * *

**Well this chapter is sort of depressing but trust me, things will start to look up. My mind is buzzing with ideas for this story and if I don't get it out of my system my chances of concentrating is pretty darn bad XDDD so yea! Remember to follow and favorite if you haven't; make sure you leave me a review as it makes me day! **

**My tumblr: sereco4yuu. tumblr. com**


	8. Chapter 8 New things, Good Change

**Rated M for blood, gore and violence in the later chapters**

**Chapter 8: New things, Good Change**

* * *

_**"The snake which cannot cast its skin has to die. As well the minds which are prevented from changing their opinions; they cease to be mind."  
― Friedrich Nietzsche**_

"Escaped? What do you mean by escape?" The man hissed, his eyes filled with anger directed at Arachne.

"T-They ran away of course." The purple-eyed woman said steadily, hoping her body didn't show the enormous fear that was quaking in her insides.

"Ran away? They were locked in CAGES Arachne, and they can escape when we barely feed them?" He growled, pulling Arachne forward, wanting so badly to kill her that instant.

"The Death City Association was involved, sir. They weren't alone." Arachne choked out.

"I expected better from you Gorgons and what did you do? You let me down! You swore never to make the mistakes _Medusa_ made and yet here you are, in my damn office, telling me mere _slaves_ escaped. I should kill you." He sneered, stroking her fragile neck that he would love to snap.

Arachne flinched slightly when the man talked about her sister that betrayed the Madness Association. Medusa was a traitor – one that separated herself from this association to work alone in some parts of world and gave secrets away to Death City. She was to be killed immediately the moment sighted and will not be spared because the President of the Association was merciless – there was no such thing as captives, only death can boot you.

"And what's more you had our bargaining chip to not let the Death City infiltrate our base! You lost the SHINIGAMI that is next in line! And a precious daughter of a well-known meister and death scythe pair. If she changes….. Our days will be numbered." The man growled, throwing Arachne onto one of the walls.

"But they don't know where our base is." Arachne smirked, composing herself slightly. The gap between the man and her was comforting; at least she would have a chance to escape his iron grip if he ever lunged.

"They will soon. They have a lethal tracking weapon with them….." The man murmured.

"It will be rendered useless against us. You see, my research had been successful." The black-haired woman said, taking out a purple liquid from her pocket and tossing it at the man. "I call this Soul Protect. One drop is enough to hide your soul wavelength and it can be released at will. Take a drop per day."

"Another interesting specimen you have created once again. You are full of ideas when it comes to countering Death City's tactic. I'll let you off for now, but make sure you get another bargaining chip for us and set up another circus. We don't need out business to fall when we are at its peak."

"Yes sir." Arachne bowed dutifully, hurrying out of the room.

* * *

"That screw-head is out to kill us all." Liz moaned as she leaned against the tree, trying to regain her breath.

Running five miles was insanity and let's not forget that she once a smoker. She had quit smoking (more like she was forced to, you can't expect to have cigarettes at a slave circus, can you?) and she was proud of it. Allow any smoker or alcoholic to go there and they will surely appreciate life and want to live longer.

"Well it's for our own good isn't it? If we want to survive the change." Soul said between his pants.

"Yea. I certainly don't want to die so early when I just gotten out from hell itself." Liz nodded.

"We're the only ones lacking behind you know? Maka and Black*Star actually trained like crazy. They are determined to get through it." Soul murmured, taking off in a jog.

"Well may god bless me and allow me to become a weapon." Liz muttered, keeping up with Soul's pace.

"Touché."

* * *

Chatter could be heard everywhere in the classroom about the new arrivals. The other students looked accusingly at the seven new people, whereas a few look unfazed. Maka held in her temptation to throw her book at the many people who looked at her group like a freak show.

Couldn't they just accept the fact that they were different and move on? Couldn't they just put aside the fact that did not have such a pleasant upbringing like them? Her friends looked at her in assurance that she did not have to do any rash moves to prove her worth.

The class finally fell silent as Stein swerved into the classroom on his signature roller chair, glancing at everyone with his cold stare. _Well that silenced them at last._ Maka thought in annoyance.

"Class, as you know, we have new additions to our class. I expect you to treat them like equals, nothing less. Let's get on with class shall we?" They grey-haired scientist said casually, but his cool voice spoke in volumes.

He pushed himself back and tapped the black board. "In our previous lesson, we talked about how to get ready for the change. You must be healthy, no serious medical condition and your body must have the capability to endure something that alters your genes slightly."

The class murmured in agreement. Stein continued. "What are the possible outcomes of the change?"

Hands shot up immediately.

Stein's eyes looked around the room, not surprised to see Ox's hand up along with a few other smart people in class. "It's nice to see a new face being able to answer such questions. Miss Albarn?"

"There are three outcomes." Her voice rang clearly through the class. "One is that you become a meister. Your genes are only altered slightly; you will have faster reflexes and speed. The second is when you become a weapon, it gives you the capability to change forms at your will. The third is when it backfires at you and you die a slow death. However, granted you succeed, you might have an extra ability like Soul Perception or a special wavelength."

"Well explained, Miss Albarn. You've clearly gotten the smart gene from your mother. She was an exceptional meister, a prodigy."

"Well at least it wasn't the moron gene from her father." Soul muttered, making the people around him snicker.

"Wait. You're the missing child of Spirit Albarn and Kami Albarn?" Someone in the room asked in awe.

"Well it took the person long enough to know when Maka's surname was announced four minutes ago." Liz snorted.

"Turns out the missing child was a slave, huh." Ox sneered, looking at the ash-blonde girl with jealousy.

Ox froze as he turned his head slightly to look at the small dart throw at him. A little more left and it would have ended him, piercing his windpipe and ensuring his death. Maka looked around, wondering who threw that.

"You know Ox….." A black-haired girl murmured, twirling a knife in her hand. "If you dare to refer to any of us lesser than humans…. It wouldn't be Professor Stein carrying out the punishment, it would be me. Do you need someone to pull out your hair again?"

Ox paled at the threat, nodding quickly towards the girl; focusing on Stein instead of the stare he was given.

"Katakana, let's not use weapons in class shall we and stow away your sadistic tendencies." Stein mused, pushing up his glasses.

"But Professor, you would have done much worse than I would have." Katakana protested, frowning.

Liz and Patty seemed to stare at Katakana, trying to ease their breathing. Maka wondered if it was from relief or fear. But such things aside, she was grateful to have a fellow classmate siding them. It made school more tolerable – not that it was worse than the circus itself.

She did miss the sets of weaponry that the circus provided her though.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Maka snapped out of her constant thoughts, slightly happy that class had ended so she could explore Death City. She had been bed-bound or aching for the past few days and barely got to explore, but as Soul told her, the view was breathtaking from above.

Liz and Patty immediately got out of their seats and yanked Katakana's hand, pulling her into a group hug, leaving a few students bewildered at their affection. The black-haired girl struggled to comprehend what was going on, finally relaxing herself and returning the hug to the Brooklyn sisters.

"How have you been? It's been years since I've seen you, Himura." Liz grinned, punching her shoulder mockingly.

"Nothing much really. How did you go from the Devils of Brooklyn to slaves?" Katakana asked.

"Got kidnapped, sold to the circus of torturing slaves. Next time I see them, I'm slicing their heads off." Liz replied with ease. "How have you been?"

"My parents were murdered in front of my eyes; I was kidnapped, sold as a slave. I killed my masters soon after when I got my hands on a butcher's knife." She answered without a single hint of hesitation, as if her kills were a trophy she showed with pride.

The group exchanged glances, as if it was a mutual understanding on why she stood up against Ox. As bad as it sounded, slaves stick together have never sounded more appropriate.

* * *

**Yay an update! This chapter is slightly monotonous…. That's one way to say it. It's a weird way to write a story, but I don't think there's another mood that is more befitting for this chapter. Katakana is my OC, and she will have quite a few appearances in this story. Did you know that Katakana means sadistic in Japanese?**

**Remember to favorite and follow this story or Katakana will come and kill you in your sleep ;D**


End file.
